The Dark Legion
by heartagramXchild
Summary: This story is based on knuckles past and it has a twist on how he met sonic and all the others plus a few other random video game characters such as mario, ratchet and clank, megaman and ALOT more, please read its alot better than it sounds R
1. Chapter 1

**_None of these characters and shit are mine so don't sue me_**

_this is when knuckles or some other character is thinking _

**now for our feature presentation )**

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When he woke up at the master emralds alter the world was practically whirling around him, everything came to a stop when he recalled the horrorfying events that had not long happend.

"_We're they all gone? His family, friends, juilie sue?"_

Her name sent a sharp pain through his heart as he remembers the last time he laid eyes on her...

**flashback**

He was sleeping when off in the distance he heard what sounded like thunder so he paid no attention to it, til maybe 10 minutes after he begain to hear the whole town go in panic. He frantically jumped out of bed and started for the door when his mother busted in his room and shouted "Knuckles we have to get out of here!" "whats going on?" " No time to expalin we have to go!" she pulled him out the door and thats when he relised his house was on fire and from the looks of it it was'nt going to last much longer. Just as she enterd thru the leaving-room doorway the ceiling caved in on her right before his eyes. He jumped back eyes searching the pile of debrie that had just covered her and she was no where to be seen. He began to dig and pull thru it to find her mangled crushed body and of course she was dead. the walls around him began to crack and scream out warning they where about to fall as well so he climbed out the near by window.

When his feet hit the grown the town looked like replicant of what he had just witnessed inside. There where these dark looking enchidnas, they some how looked different more evil than the adverage one.Thats when he spoted juilie fighting one of them off of her, he ran over there to help and succeeded. She was cut up pretty badly and when she relized it was him she jumped in his arms. then he took her by the hand and said " we've got to get out of here!" She agreed and and they took off trying to escape danger but only ran into more.

About 6 of thoes enchidnas surounded them and they had no where to go. Knuckles jumped into a fighting position about to try to fight them off when they all pulled out guns and pointed them in there face. He felt a lump come in his throat, he was helpless but he was determend not to let no one hurt juilie so he manage to choke out " Take me...whatever you want take me " They had a cold far away look about them as though they had'nt heard a word he said. Three of the dark creatures grabed juilie and the other three grabed a hold of knuckles. He writhed and squirmed trying to get away from them as he watched them carry her off she was fighting and kicking at them as well but her effrots where useless. The thought of not being able to help her was unbarible , she looked so helpless , they where much to stronge in a group to be fought off by 2 people . He heard her scream his name one last time and then it was cut off by a gun shot, He could've swore that his heart stoped and thats when one of the enchidnas that had hold on him nailed him in the head with the back of there gun , that blow sent him spariling on to the ground unconsious.

**end of flashback**

_"Oh god there all dead" _he thought to himself and began to sob quietly..."_why, why did'nt they take me or kill me along with the others?"_ He got very puzzeld at this thought and decided that they probably thought he was dead when the black enchidna knocked him out. The only word that would coem to his mind now was _"gone"_ and that drove him to break the balnces of sanity and suicide."_well maybe i should finish what they started..."_ He jumped up to his feet and felt very unsteady and dizzy as he looked around at the remains of the town, but the strange thing was there where no corpses to be seen, not the first."_sick bastards probably took them"_ he thought to himself angerily.

He had nothing left to remember his family by but thoes last few memories of his mother being crsuhed under the rubble of the house which was now a pile ashes and debrie. He had juilie's bracelet in his hand where he firgured had gotten pulled off when he had her by the hand trying to get away from harm. Tears begine to well up in his eyes again at that thought, "_what type of boyfirend am I? i let them fking kill her and she had her faith in me. iv got to get away from here" _An with that he glided off the island and went to the nearest city which was station square. He had'nt been there but maybe twice so he did'nt know to much about it, the sky grew a dark gray and began to rain heavily"_perfect just to match my fking life". A small bar came into view as he walked down the street to bad im not 21 but hey it's worth a try"._He walked in there only to find 2 other desperate fks trying to escape reality, he then climbed in 2 seats down from them trying to avoid conversation. The bartender came over and stared him over a minute and then asked" what will you be having today sir" " just straight vodka" "no flaovrings?" "no" He did'nt care if it had a good taste or not he just wanted something stronge. The shot of vodka made his fingers become numb and he asked for another 3 helping and with that his whole body became numb to pain mental or phisical. He stumbled out thru the door and out on the cold street, he looked at his surroundings and thats when everything begain to morph together and he passed out.

When he woke up he guessed it was maybe 10 minutes later. "WHOA you kinda blacked out there. are you ok buddy?" There stood infront of him was a spikey haired blue hedgehog with a big grin on his face. "who the fk are you? and what happen?" "Im sonic and i dunno what happen i just saw you pass out...you drunk or something?" "yea kind've..." the naursia hit him like a ton of bricks and he jumped up and before he had time to get somewhere he of course puked. "just a lil drunk huh? snikering buddy you look kinda young to be drinking how'd you get away with it" Knuckles just looked back at him with a blank stare. Sonice contiued" i dont think iv ever seen you around here before, did you just move here?" Another blank knuckles stare. "your kinda quite...uh did you run away from home?" knuckles finally answered " i live on angel island" " WHOA buddy your an angel? heeey what type of angel gets drunK? O WAIT I GOT IT! YOUR A FALLING ANGEL!" Knuckles just set there a minute with a puzzled look on his face " dude what the fk are you talking about? im not an angel im an enchida" Silence fell over both of them for a momment " o ...ok...well your an enchidy" "enchida" "yea that you look pretty wasted buddy!" " yea i would think so i just drunk a few shots of vodka..." "O OK! hey i got an idea you can come hang out with me and tail for a while" " nah im good im about to head home i think" _me hah yea always lying about something to myself" _Then knuckles climbed to his feet and the atmosphre blured together for a minute" urg...sht" "you ok?" "yea i guess just a little bit tipsy" Knuckles did'nt say a word and turned and went the other way , kinda like he forgot to say later or bye. Sonic came running up beside him " so buddy why'd you down so much vodka? girlfriend dump you?" That question hit him right in the face and he felt his heart breaking again, the vodkas numbing effect had lost its power over his memory and heart but he did'nt wont pitty from a stranger and he did'nt feel like explaining about what happen so he just lied with tears in his eys " yea i don't think i'll ever see her again"" ooo yea buddy sht happens like that she'll come back sooner or later! im sure of it!" _yea wish i could say that _" yea" knuckles mumbled under his breath. "so you wanna hang out with me and tail for a while?" _I guess i could hang out with the dude for a while he seems pretty nice and plus i don't feel like going back to that hell hole "_sure i guess i don't have nothing better to do"


	2. Chapter 2

**None of these characters are mines and please bare with the story, it gets pretty interesting **

**

* * *

**

**--2 days later... knuckles had decided to stay with sonic and tails for a few days--**

He was standing around inside sonic's apartment, kinda bored but he did'nt bother to say so. Sonic and tails had been arguing over something to do with a tornado ship of some sort for the past half hour, he really had no idea what they where talking about so he just stood there lost in his mind thinking stuff over and then he poped his head up and looked at both of them " do any of you know anything about the dark legion?" Sonic and tails turned there head towards him and stared a minute then sonic said " sounds like some sort of witch craft gang but no buddy i dunno what it is" " iv heard about it.its something to do with thoes chaos emeralds" dispite his young age tails sounded very mature, and then he continued " sonic said you where an enchida and they have alot to do with thoes emeralds.." knuckles blurted in" yea theres this emerald on the island that my grandfather said i was suppose to be protecting when he was gone and yea he's taught me alot about but i still don't fully understand its powers and so on, and i don't understnad the connection between the dark legion and the emeralds" " well considering i found one about a week ago iv been reading up on there power and ..." He paused a momment and walked over to the computer to pull up some info about the emeralds " well heres alot of stuff i found out about the emralds it dont say much about the dark legion though but i do know the dark legion from what i read the groups ancesters where the ones that formed the emeralds and they where ment to use for evil but then they where taken back by the other enchidas to prevent there miss use" But why did'nt they jsut destroy them after that" " well they found good use for them and they where also duplicates of the master emrald so if they got destroyed then they would be screwed over big time!" " o ok"

knuckles fell silent and stared down at the floor for a momment... and then a loud BOOM came form outside that sounded like a bomb blew up. It made knuckles jump and tails and sonic went rushing over to the window and saw nothing abnormal, knuckles however looked up thru the window facing the ocean and saw a huge tidel wave coming" OOOHH SHT! ITS COMMING STRAIGHT FOR US!" "AHHHHH!" sonic started running around in circles acting like and idiot and tails just stood there with his mouth wide open"uhh uhhh WE NEED TO GET THE TORNADO! YEA THATS IT!" Tails took off flying and in about about 1 minute he came flying up to the window on a small plane"HOPE ON QUIKLY!" knuckles jumped on the small plane without thinking twice and sonice leaped on right behind him " ill bet robonic has something to do with this" "whos robonic?" "you mean you don't know who old robo-butt is?" " nope never heard of him" "where have you been at? he's like our "nemisnes" or something, he's always trying to take over the world and stuff and its hour duty to stop him! _The worlds fate in there hands? ...god help us._" uh yea" knuckles just kinda doubted these 2 being able to save the world or whatever , i mean they just don't look like the type "hold on guys!" tails turned the plane at a 90 degree angle to take a better look at what happen, there wont any damag anywhere the water had died down before it reached the apartments or the city but it had put a large piece of land in the water which knuckles thought looked formilar, " hey can you fly a little closer to that tails?" "hey thats angel island" tails shouted back " how'd it get down there?" sonice asked kinda confused lookign " o no they must've came back for it! Tails carry me down there!" He made the plane take a quick dive downward which made knuckles sick from his still quizzy stomach and he puked on sonic" " OOO NOO BUDDY! GAH! YUCK!" Knuckles looked very embaressed"um sorry?" why did'nt you turn the other way!" " uh my head jurked this way when he went down...besides if things where the way they where when i left, i have a shower ya know" " gah! ok buddy"

When he climbed out of the plane everything was how he left it all but the master emerald was gone and the old ruins seemed broke up. HE stood there a momment recallign the horror that had occured what seem like just minutes ago and heard the words "GONE" . " URHH! STOP TORTURING ME!" he screamed this at the top of his lungs and then looked over at sonic and tails staring at him wide eyed, _did i just say that outloud? _" buddy uh something the matter? "no of course not uh i mean yea i saw a spider or soemthing" _good going knux you saw a fking spider nice lying man "_ your making all that racket over a spider? " yea im arachnephobic or what ever its called haha" he gave them a kinda weak smile saying he was ok" " if you say so buddy" Knuckls looked around the ruins where the master emerald and saw a girl lying infront of where the emerald once was, she appered to be knoked out or fainted, he walked over to her and looked down at her a momment, she was a very pretty girl or should i say bat.He kneeled down beside her and placed a hand on her chest to see if her heart was beating which it was..."hey sonic, come over here a seconde" Sonic come speeding over there "you rang? hahahaha...WHOA whos the babe? thats your gf? " no i don't know who she is, i wonder how she got here?" Just as they where dicussing this the ivory colored bat raised up grabing at her head , her blue eyes wide with fear and she glaced up at sonic and knuckles then jumping in a fighting position "ok who are you two?" " i was about to ask you the same thing" She ignored his question and turned to see that the jewl was gone " ARHHH! its gone!" she cried out " yea i know, did you see what happen to it" " well a matter of fact i did see some of what happen til i got knocked out by thoes creeps, wella nyway i was about to get my jewl --" "WAIT! YOUR JEWL!" "yea did i studder? my jewl" he couldnt belive she was trying to take the only thing he had left to him "no i think you've got this all wrong that emerald was mine, you see my grandfather just passed ...well my whole family .." "im sorry" : thanks but yea i was suppose to be gaurding it" " and why wont you hear gaurding it?" she asked suspciously "never mind that just tell me what you saw while you where here" " ok well as i was saying i was here about to get YOUR jewl or so you say and then these guys came in on this ship or something but it looked as though they warped in because its almost like they just appeard there after a huge thundering noise, and then a few of these guys jumped out of it, they kinda looked like you accept they where black and had green eyes and they seem to have a green fog or vapor around them. One just walked up to me without warning and poped me aside the head with his gun and yea thats all i saw"

Knuckles stood there dazed" Hellooooo did you just hear word i said?" "yea yea i was just thinking about they sound just like the freaks that came in and destroyed everything yesterday" "O is that so huh?" yea " they just came in and klled everybody...but me:" He then got silent and rouge could tell he was getting upset and she found herself feeling some pitty on the guy and she could'nt think of no words to say that would probably bring him comfort. " Um well i don't think iv properly introduced myself...im Rouge, and you are?" He did'nt answer her question, he just turned around away from her. She did however mange to see the tears streaming down his face. " are you ok?" she asked in a concerned tone of voice. he managed to choke out "yea fine, and im knuckles" She walked up to the stranger in hopes of conforting him and put her arms around him to hug him, then whispered in his ear" i know how it is to lose someone...the pain don't never go away but it will get better" she felt wierd trying to comfort a complete stranger but in the same since she felt as though she had known him for a while.He did'nt say nothing just contnued with silent sobs. "WHOA who knew the knux was such a fast dude!" Sonic came strolling up behind the two of them, and knuckles kinda backed away from her arms still keeping in lock with her sypathetic crystal blue eyes and then he turned his attention to sonic "o we where just discussing something" " o yea and what was that somthing? hmm?" His eyes where still a little red from crying and he just mumbled under his breath" I'll tell you later". "haha sure you will buddy." 'yea" he then sighed and walked off.

"Knuckles wait" he heard rouge call after him and then he turned around, she was running up behind him " hey look um i can uh maybe help find your emerald. If you want some extra help, I mean after all i am a world class treasure hunter." she smiled with thoes words " sure stick around I could use your help, because between me and you i don't think i have much hope with thoes two" He flashed his glance over to sonic who was over by the ruins playing with some sort of bug and laughing "yea i see what you mean" and then she laughed. "well i don't think it's going to be on this island thats for sure, and im not going to stay up here tonight because they might decide to return and i don't think i'll be able to take them on with my bare hands, there pretty strong. and fast, it was almost like they where robots or something, but anyway i did want to go back to the place i always went to when i wanted to be alone " " oh hmm don't mind if i come do you?" "nah" They continue to walk till they came up to the darker part of the woods and then there was a small lake with a few trees around it and it was a very relaxing place. He went over to set on a large stone near the water, he reached down and helped rouge up there as well. " i always came here when i wanted to get away from everything, kinda like run from my problems" "yea we all do that sometimes, it's good to get away from stress" " but you could run a million miles away and the one thing you wont ever be able to escape is your thoughts, they always stick with you and can be your worst enemy" She could'nt think of nothing to reply with on that one so she just sat there staring down at the water, _he's got a very unique but forlorn way of looking at life, i bet alot sht's happen to him _, thats one of the things that attracted her to him. "KNUUUUUUUUUCKLES!" sonic shouted at the top of his lungs.Sighs "guess its time to go ..." he mumbled in a hushed voice.

The couch sonic had irratated kuckles everytime he went to turn over and CREEEEEEAK _jesus christ how old is this thing! sounds likes its ready for the fcking junk yard! _He fianlly found sleep and settled down after about 30 minutes of tossing and turning...then what seemed like maybe not even an hour later sonic and tails where in the kitchen arguing over what to cook for breakfast? "ERRRR! I CAN'T SLEEEP WITH THIS REDICULAS RACKET!" THere was a momment of silence and then sonic shouted back " what are you talkin bout buddy! o yea do you want chili dogs for breakfast or yuck pancakes" " i don't want nothing i just want sleep, i sleep when im depressed and this is not a god day" " god buddy its 7:30 you need to get up" _this is not going to work this is not going to work this is not going to work _"i have no appitite" Come to think of it, it had been about 3 or 4 days since he had ate.." what happen to your save the world idea or what ever?" " o can't save the world on an empty belly" sonic said with a huge smile. " yea guess you cant" Knuckles shot sonic an evil look and gave up on trying to go back to sleep and went and crawled into the shower. When he got out he felt a little better.

"So how do we know where to start looking for them ?" "We don't" knuckles answerd with a puzzled look " yea we do" tails butted in "we can track eggman, im sure he has something to do with this, he's bound to. i mean the last i heard he was looking for the chaos emreralds, they harnes some sort of power that he needs to open up the space colony ARK and thats his key to take over the world" " yea that makes since bu--" "i have a radar i created to track the emeralds" they all turned around to see rouge standing behind them with a seductive smile." Remember i promised last night i was going to help out , so here i am and according to this theres an emerald located around here near the police station or perhaps inside" "Sonic shrugged his shoulders" well what are we standing around here for lets get busy!" "this should be interesting" knuckles mumbled. Tails said loudly to get everyones attention" We all don't need to go in there because its going to look suspicios , just one of us" they all turned and looked at knuckles "OHH no not me! no way i hate authority!"


	3. Chapter 3

Knuckles walked up to the prison gaurd and said " afternoon, im here to see my brother" "sure ok"._Suckers ,_he walked through the the prison, it was feeled with tons of people and one was doctor robontic(eggman). As knuckles passed thruogh the prison a fat subby man walked up to the cell door " Psss, hey you! " He turned around to see whta he wanted" yea?" " lets say i give you the money to bail me out of this place" " o and whats in it for me? " The man reached in his pocket and pulled out a red emerald and knuckles eyes lite up when he reconized it as one of the seven chaos emeralds but he tried to hide his interst in it. "yea ok as long as your paying" The man reached in his pocket again and pulled out a few hundreds and placed in knuckles hand "hurry " he said stenly and also gave him the emerald. _Boy this dude must be stupid to trust a complete stranger _" ill be right back buddy" knuckles says primisingly with a fanged grin. He then creeps out the door and leaves eggman setting there waiting to be bailed out.

_"_Can you belive this guy! He payed me to bail him out, what a dumbass and he had'nt never laid an eye on me, and to top it all off he also gave me the emerald" Knuckles said this while laughing " way to go knux! how much money is it?He counted it and then looked up with a smile "$2,000". " you are going to share that arnt you?" "uhhh well im not really the sharing type " With some persuation he gave in and gave them all a little share of the money. "So how many more emeralds do we have to find?" tails turn to rouge and asked " well" she hasetated" im wearing one right now and then knuckles just got one so that means theres five and there was one on the floating island according to the radar" " but i never knew nothing about it" "knuckles steped foward " maybe it was just hiden or one of the people that lived there used it was jewry" " IM FKING HUNGRY!" everybody turned around wide eyeded to see sonic was standing there " sorry i get violent when im hungry"

Later own that night they went back to the angel island to see if they could find the emerald, so of course they all four splited up into groups which was knuckles and rouge and sonic and tails It was about 1am and knuckles walked through the cold forest it was so cold he could see his own breath. _If i want in this for the revenge i would no way in hell be out here _he looked around and noticed it was beginning to snow ,_o great. _He felt as though he was walking alone and turned around to see where Rouge was, she was back aways looking for something on the ground or so it appered._hmm_ He started back her way to help her find the lost item and when he arrived she looked up at him and said " iv droped the radar somewhere i think it was somewhere around here, i can be so fking clumsy sometimes" "its ok ill help find it" he serched around for a few minutes with his eyes but there was no sign of it. "you may have droped it futher back" "maybe" He knelt down to help her up and they trailed a ways back looking around for the radar" its to cold to be out here, maybe we should just call it a night""we at least need to find the radar though " "yea ok" "you know iv been thinking, what if thoes emeralds have nothing to do with what happen to...the others and this is just a waste of time, i mean that was my whole reason for doing this, to get revenge" " what makes you doubt that there is some connection, i think tails knows what he's talking about" "yea but i have my doubts, i don' t put my trust in others ...you know there not always going to be there for you" And then he walked off still searching for the item and she wonderd _what did he mean by that? _She then followed behind him. "you had alot of people to screw you over hav'nt you?" " well yea sortive" he hesatitid and then continued " my father left my mom about 3 years ago, so my trust in others has kinda got hallow, humans will be humans and no one can change that people do things to there intentions and not considering others pain while doing it, its like saying well f how it affects you, im doing this for me!. I guess its something everyone is guilty of" She feel silent for a momment, she did'nt really know how to respond " um yea i know where your coming from, you know you look at life with a very unique way, i mean i just don't run across to many people like you" he did'nt seem to notice what she had said but was picking something up "think i found it" he said with a somewhat smile . She took it from him and dusted the snow off. " well gues we can head back now, i think im getting frost bite"

It took a while but they finally where back at sonics apartment" boy its really coming down out there! i think its a BLIZZARD!" "you think?" knuckles said narrowing his eyes at sonic while lighting his cigarette. Rouge stood by the window staring out at the heavy snow wondering how she was going to get home tonight and then sonic walked over to her with a big silly grin on his face" um you can stay tonight if you want...im sure knuckles would enojoy the company!" She chuckled at his statment " sure i guess, it dont look like ill be able to go out in this anyway" "alrighty then!" sonic said with his plastic grinand then wondered off to the kitchen to find tails

"where never going to find thoes emeralds at this rate" Rouged turned around to see knuckles setting on the couch blowing out excess cigarette smoke "want some?" He held the cigarette toward her "nah i don't smoke" but she went over to set beside of him anyway. "well we can't go out in this waether, me and you both will freeze to death

looking for the emeralds" "yea suppose your right" he mumbled under his breath "we'll find them it may take some time but we will" she said with a faint smile on her face. But he did'nt return the smile or an asuring answer, he just sat there staring at the floor taking another drag on his cigarette "knuckles?" " yea?" "are you ok?"" im fine im just thinking" "o ok"

For the rest of the night nothing was said between them she just found herself waking up the next mornign beside him still on the couch as she was last night _god, i mustive been tired . _she looked around the room a momment and saw knuckles standing by the window again, smoking, staring at the snow some down _WAIT! SNOW STILL COMING DOWN! _She Jumped up and ran over to the window " oh my god, its still snowing?" " yea lookes that way don't it? he said dully taking another drag off his cigarette, " maybe fates trying to fing tell me something you know like leave thoes emeralds alone_" _"but how are you ever going to-----" he cut in before she finished " i really have no fing idea, im starting not to give a f weather i find them or not, i mean ther all dead anyway whats the good of it?Not likes its going to bring them back" " but you owe it to them" " i don't owe them nothing" While still standing there he's sees a small shadow coming by on skies, with a racoon skins on?_ What the fk, whoes this idiot_ kncukles thinks sarcastically "well if you look at that! its mario!" "whos mario? and what the fk is he out there walking around in like 10 feet of snow" " DID SOMEBODY SAY MARIO?" sonic screams, then he comes runing in there with a 2nd thought "HEY TAILS ITS MARIO! COME SEE!" Tails Comes flyign in at the speed of light wide eyed " who the fk is mario!" knuckles says a lil louder "MAAARIOOO! " Sonic opens the window reaching for his hand and pulls him. WHO THE FK IS MARIOO?"" everyone turns around and looks at him for a momment" he's only the greatest person in THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD BUDDY! he can beat anybody kill anything, hand yet hes so small" The lil stranger stood there starling at knuckles with large glassey blue eyes, head slightly tilted and , mustache twitching like that of what reminded knuckles of a rat, "ok dude whats your problem" he says staring back at him .Mario sticks his hand out so fast that knuckles eyes didnt adjust to it" itsa me a mario WHOHOO!" _theres something i don't like about this guy, and i usually have good instinct on people_ _gahh that large plastic smile and rubbery looking face, theres something thats very wrong here_. Insted of attempting to shake his hand he backs away from him and then bumps into someone behind him "friends?" There he was again with his lil stick like hand sticking out in gesture of friendlyness " get the fk away from me!" And with that he reliased he was surrounded by them, some of them flying, jumping in frog suits, spiting fire balls fromt here fingers, hiding in boots, holding vegetable (_argg i hate carotts _knuckles thinks to himself for some odd reason) just EVERYWHERE! but one thing that is the same, they all have that plastic, fat, face with that god-awful mustache of his, "FIRENDS!" they all say loudly extending there stick like hands.

"HOLY SHIT ! GET THEM AWAY FROM MEEE! GET THEM OFF ME!" Rouges eyes poped open really wide and she looked around the rooms a minute and then looked over at knuckles who appered to be fighting something in his sleep"knuckles? you ok?" She climbed offf the couch to go over and shake him and he raised up really fast and mario was stading over him shaking him with his stick hand "AHHH!" "Knuckles chill the fk out" rouge screamed back at him and thats when he seem to snap out of it. ":are you ok?" she asked him in a much calmer voice "uhh" " he just fell back staring up at the ceiling, "yea im fine...who the hell was that guy?" "huh?" She climbed up on the couch beside him "what'd he look like" she asked while turning on the TV and switching the channels around "like that!" HE pointed at the littl e fat plumber on the TV screen. Rouge busted out with laughter "you dreamed about the mario brother plumbers?" she went on laughing some more "well in the dream thee was like a 1000 of them" " Hold on a sec he's did something..." she turned the TV up a little louder and it was showing a special report on the mario brothers**_ "the mario bothers have just found 2 yes _****_2 of the chaos emeralds they need to save princess peach once again" _**"Ohh no way, he's looking for them to?" " yea ****and people say he's unbeatable no one has ever won a fight agaist him" Rough paused as the news reporteer contued on "**_so where are you guys heading next" He's brother steped foward, which looked like him but was taller and dressed in green " We are now going to station square next its been reported and evil "enchidny" is holding 2 of them up and theres another one on his island _**" " o god he's going to fking steal the few iv already got" "**_we only need 5 more, we just got 2 from this evil hedge hog guy, but of course he was'nt nothing for mario" _** **_And then in the backgrown shadow was being pushed by on a stretcher_** " oh my god it's shadow" rouge said wide eyed, **_"you fools you have no idea what your getting yourselves into messing with thoes emeralds!" he shouted from the stretcher " your causing the distruction of humanity and----" he was cut off when they cloased the amulance door. The news reporter turned back to mario and asked" what was he talking about" o he was just hulusinating, he's delutional from the fight" _**Mario said with thta plastic grin he had in the dream, no nightmare and with that the news report went on to something else. "iv got an idea " rouge annouced "yea?" " we can go see shadow and see if he knows anything, he's a pretty smart guy, he knows all about thoes emeralds" " ok so what are we waiting for?"


	4. shadow?

As knuckles and rouged walked down the halls of the hospital they saw a line of reporters gatherd around shadows roomand they heard them asking him about what sounded like 3000 questions"GET OUT OF HERE IM NOT TALKING ABOUT IT NO MORE, GO WORSHIP YOUR GODMARIO OR WHATEVER HE IS TO YOU AND LEAVE ME ALONE! " They all fell silent and turned to trudge out the door. "ill go in first, he knows me, he might flip if he thinks its another new repoter" rouged said while chuckling "yea ok". Rouge walked up to his door and hesataited a momment before opening it and then walked in "long time no see" she said with a smile. She seemd kinda happy to see himbut he did'nt return the same politness " just what the hell do you wont?" he said spitfully "and who is this little red haird chump with you" " o thats knuckles, he's with me so don't worry about him but anyway i saw about your little fight with mario this morning" " Don't say he's name in my presence" he said and then started squrming to fix the IV chords, " well what did you mean, desturction of all humanity was coming if you did'nt get the emeralds?" "well to begine wirh i promised, maria i would---" " ok don't start with the maria sht again" rouge said sarcastically " well if you insist then i wont tell you why i needed them " " no don't stop him let him continue" knuckles said. Shadow narrrowed his eyes at him and then continued " well the doctor is trying to once again take over the world, and this time he has the help of some new people, from other worlds, i know ones a fox, the other one, hell i dunno what he is i know he has some sort of little robot side kick of some sort and the last one is a human android or something, but of course the only way to over power them all is the emeralds, which that stupid plumber thinks he's going to save the day with, he probably don't even know how to use them properly" As he was going on and on about the emeralds here come walking in a little short fat doctor with that same plastic face and ugly mustache " oh god not doctor mario" rouge mumbles under her breath and then steps back and drags knuckles back with as if to know he's about to do something. He places a hand over shadows mouth and says "hush". "WHAT THE FK DO YOU WANT!" mario slamed his fist down on his broken up legs "now hush i say " "ARHHGGGGGG MY LEGS!" Rouge and knuckles steped out and started down the hall away from his room, "maybe we shoulda helped him" knuckles begain" no he's trouble, it'll probably do him good to get a dose of his own medicine" "but i thought he was a friend" " ha! thats a joke , he's not a lier but he'll do anything to get what he needs or wants and i mean anything, even if it mean his own life, he's crazy if you ask me" "well sometimes thats what it takes" what do you mean?" " you know, to get something done, do it at whatever cost it takes, even if it means death" "yea i guess so if its really that serious" And the silence fell between them again as they walked.

Sonic was up and ready to go when they got back "OH MY GOD! you wont belive what i saw on TV" he shouted as knuckles walked in" what?" " Eggmans up to his sht again with taking over the world, but this time it's different , he wants to destroy it and then rebuild it, with the help of some other big name heros, which reamin annoimous" " i wonder who they are" rouge said oddly" did you hear that mario wants them as well, its like a compiricy is unfolding, like somethign is urging everyone to find them, something is not right about this and im having no part in it, f the dark legion, i don't think thats all thats involved with this, theres something more behind it, something im not ment to mess with, im not the one thats sopose to put a stop to it , im just another victim " And then knuckles turned around and walked off out the door of the apartment. "another victim?" Tails asked "what did he mean by all of that?" " i dunno but one things for sure, we've got to try to get the other emeralds" "thats what he meant, he thinks something is trying to drive all the emeralds together somehow and do something, I'll go talk with him, but get your things together because we've got to go find thoes emeralds do we all might be in danger"She then left to go find knuckles.

In the distance she saw him setting on the ledge of the rooftop and walkded over to take a seat beside him, neither of them said nothing but just sat there enjoying one anothers company until she asked "arnt you cold up here?" _that was a stupid question _she thought to herself angerly "hmm not really feels good to me" he did'nt attemt to carry on any conversation but just set there thinking about some things _i wonder if that mario guy has anythign to do with robonic _,_ i guess its not impossible, but no one else beleaves me on the conspiracy deal, how do i know that the dark legion is'nt just a load of bullsht just to get me to find thoes emeralds god i hate feeling confused. _He raised his head and looked up at Rouge and relised how beautiful she was. "well where getting nothing done setting here" she then jumped up and extended her hand toward him " are you going to come along or what?" " i have nothing better to do so i guess so" He did'nt take her hand but just jumped up himself "i may aswell be another dumb f in the rat race for these useless hunks of rock" She laughed at his staments and said "yea, people are acting stupid over them but you have to think about it, there problems that they are trying to solve are probly important to them like yours are" He did'nt reply back, he just silently truged through the snow, looking at his feet and then he looked back up at rouge "you know i don't think iv told you but your very pretty" his says with a smile" yea kinda random" . her chicks turn a pail pink and she mumbles "thanks"

"So where all going to look for the emeralds?" knuckles asked impatiently "yea we've got our stuff together, and according to my statitcs some of the emeralds are spreaded out everywhere and we might be better off to split to look for them" While discusing this there was knock at the door "wonder who that is..." sonic jumps up and runs to the door "you wrang" he says with a wide smile and of course it was mario and his brother luigie "o sht" sonic slamed the door and turned around "we've got plumber issues, just, just act natural and at like you have no idea what he's talking about" he turned back to the door and opend it "yea buddy what can i do for ya?

Meanwhile rouge pulled knuckles off into sonics room whispering"you need to hide, he clearly stated that he knew you had them" "No i have to get out of here" he opend the window but before he could climb out rouge leaned in and kissed him and then pulled away and gave him her cellphone "don't go to far" He did'nt answer her but just started out the window "ill call you when its clear" He just nodded and then jumped down. She slamed the window shut and creeped back out the room to hear sonic talking with mario "buddy i can tell you, i have no idea who that guy is, infact iv never layed an eye on him." The 2 brothers turned around whispering something to one another and then tured to face sonic, the talled one said " well me and my bro are going to take your word for it if and only if you let us look around, sonic hesatated and looked around the room and met with rouges eyes and she told him in her stare that it was ok for them to search the place " well ok, if you have to but let me tell you your not goign to find nothing, but what ever makes you happy" The 2 mean came in and started looking around, searching everywhere they could think of and they found nothign . "well thanks for your coroperation" and then they walked out calmly. _what if they run into him on the street_. Rouge went over to the phone and called him to let him know things where clear.

Later on that night the 4 of them where in the other city near the robonipolis looking for you guessed it, the emeralds . "this place is huge we'll stand a better chance of finding them if we split" "yea he's right" So sonic and tails went own searching and so did knuckles and rouge, " This place makes me feel like ill never find them" knuckles said hopelesly."dont worry, with a little skill and this radar will be able to find them in er uh no time" she said with a smile. He did'nt say nothing he just walked with his head down _yea me and 100 other dumbfks, i wish i could rewind time, i hate how things are now, i feel like im being forcefed life, why am i even still alive? whats my purpose, once i find thoes emeralds ill just have to set on that god forsakend island alone, angel island? ha thats a joke ,more like a demons torture. Its not fare, its not right that i have to be left alone with this sht, ah whats this doing me any good right now, just feeling sorry for myself , im getting nothing done doing this, just more sht built up inside in me, its going to keep building til i snap, i suppose thats what people call a nervous breakdown, just keep being forcefed reality of death, life and thougths like this,yep a perfect cocktail for a nervous breakdown. _

Rouge looked over at knuckles and noticed that he was trembling "is ther something wrong?" she just relised how stupid that sounded, _of course there something wrong, he's lost everything that matters to him. _He stoped and looked up at her his eyes flooded with tears "does it look like im ok?" he lowered his head back down and continued walking "You can't keep blaming yourself for this, it wont your fault" " yea you wont there how do you know? i did'nt do nothing to help no one, i deserve all this sht, i dug my own grave and now i have to lay in it, i could'a helped them but i was'nt strong enough, so now here i fking am left with all there pain they just endured for the last 5 secondes of there life, all of them just had to deal with for that long but look at me, im going to have to have this sht rubed in my face for the rest of my life" "knuckles---" he cut back in " you know what? i don't have to deal with this, i control my life, i can fking end it ,why should i be the one left alone with it?why---" "STOP IT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs she turned to him with tears in her eyes and then she turned and ran off. He stood there with his mouth droped open _great iv scared her off _"ROUGE, YOU DON'T NEED TO RUN AROUND HERE BYE YOURSELF!" she kept running and paid no attetion to him.

She kept running and heard him scream something at her but she kept running til she gave out of breath and stoped in an alley way when she finally did notice that her radar was going crazy with the warning on that she was close to a chaos emerald.She looked up around and saw Shadow staring at her with his head tilted and he somehow looked different and more evil. He held out a yellow emerald and yelled "CHAOS CONTROL!" and her whole body went numb.

Knuckles runned off in the direction that she was running to come upon the scene of her body up against the wall frozen with a horrified expression on her face and then he looked up to see shadow walking towards him, his eyes flaming up and glowing " ill give you a head start on the count of 3, enchidna and i suggest you take this to value and run as fast as you can" " But i thought you where in the hospital" "SILENCE! **1" **"how the--" ** "****2" **Knuckles ran over and grabed up rouge and took off running. _You know what im not fking running this time, where did that get me before. _He sat her down for a momment and pulled out the 2 emeralds he had and bowed his head to whisperd a prayer then looked up to see shadow running his way "CHAOS CONTROOOOLLL!" He screamed at him and rouge became unfroze and shadow froze before him. He heard her coughing and reached down and took her hand pulled her to her feet and took off running "we've got to get out of here" "don't worry he'll be froze for a while" He stoped running and slowed to a walking pace " how did he get way out here? " " he has clones,robonics cloned him a few times" "you think maybe i could get that emerald while he's frozen" "yea, you can" She walked behind him as he made his way toward the duplicate shadow. He walked up to him and took the emerald out o fhis hand and stared hm down a mooment, it kinda creeped him out the way he had his eyes fixed right onto him and that made him step back after he got the emerald. "well i guess we should get going" "yea..."

As they where walking down the street the snow begain to fall creating a beatuful atmosphere and thats when it hit him **BAM! **It hit him Like a ton bricks and the next he knew he was looking up at himself. "What the fk is going on here?" "i don't know you tell me! I did'nt know i had an identical twin!" "identtical twin? you have got to be kidden' me man!" _Hehe watch this sht _"So if your the REAL knuckles and thats what YOU say? why don't you get the misses' to tell which is the real one? hmmm?" Knuckles holds his head down for a momment and then looks back up " this is rediualas, she can tell us apart" Then he turns to her and she's standing there with a blank puzzeled look on her face "right?" " uh, yea um cough yea well i hate to say this but you are acting kinda weird" "huh? come on now" And thats when sonice walks up "WHOA! buddy theres 2 knuckleses, is one like an evil clone or something?" He jumps in a fighting stance "alright the fake step forward right now or both of you are going out" " o yea...riiiight. like im scared of this waesel looking faggot" Dry hackinging laugh "ok i know you can tell us apart now! if you can't then im leaving" THen he turns and begins to walk away and thats when sonice wams him up aside the head with a spin dash "uhhhhh goodnight" and then he falls out. Sonic begins to hear a dry hacky laugh behind him and turns around to see a little short pink ball. " KIRBY!" eveerybody said all at once "damn...looks like thoes chaos emeralds dont work to well" he turned around and took off running and sonic sped behind him but feld because he pulled out a small black round objectand slaped it on the side walk, "see ya suckers!" he jumped thru it and was gone" hey! where'd he go" sonic yelled while pacing around the spot he jumped down. "and he has one of thoes emeralds" knuckles said with a sigh. Rouge walked over to knuckles " are you ok?" "yea i guess" he climed to his feet "Well theres no way to catch him now...im going to find somewhere to turn in...i feel tired as fk" he then tuend around and walked off, "yea i guess he's right" rouge turned and follwed behind him " yea! me to " tails added "but what about the emerald?" "we'll look for it later" tails mumbled while still walking away.


	5. knuckles big mistake

They finally found a hotel to check into later that night. While everyone else was asleep knuckles st up by himself staring out the window once again chain smoking _hmm now about that suicide ...should i go fast or slow? is hanging yourself painful? ok ok ok stop it , i need to quit this sht, i have alot to live for, i got to get revenge and stuff or something, maybe i could destroy the entire planet, but hten that would'nt be fare to the others, but then again it wont fare about what happen to me either...i did'nt ask for this, _he pulled juilies bracelet out of his pocket _i don't think she would wont me to kill everyone else, but she's dead so i guess that---_"knuckles, what are you dong up?" he knew it was rouge and turned to see her stading in the door way "nothing just up smoking " he lied " o ok...i can't sleep " she mumbled "why not?" " i don't know, maybe it all this action or what ever has been going on lately" " i thought you where use to all of that?" " yea but i don't know this is deiffrent, my other work was like detective work or whatever so yea" " o your a spy or something?" "well yea sortive" im assiged to play like im a criminal, to get the upper hand on them"

" o ok that sounds like a good job...id be good at that" "hmm yea" Things fell silent between them and then she set down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder "Are you going to be ok knuckles...i can tell somethings wrong...whats on your mind?" " nothing..nothing at all" "She raised up and looked into his eyes and saw something in them she did'nt like and thats when she lend in to kiss him, he begain to kiss her back and runed his fingers down the side of her face and then she broke the kiss and lend away from him and asked "well can you promise me something?" "sure,i guess but i wont promise something i can't keep" " well first of all can you tell me if your contiplating on suicide?" he stayed silent for a momment and then mumbled "yea im not going to lie i have had my thoughts" She did'nt know how to responde she just held her head down for a momment _why do i care so much for practically a stranger. " _i really don't have nothing to live for, a part of me died with them, so why not finish the job, i was suppose to die, it was an accident that i lived" "please don't say that...it brakes my heart...you've got to promise me you wont do nothing stupid...i know you don't know me all that well but belive it or not i care for you,infact i might be inlove with you" He was stuned by her words and could'nt respond but finally said" ill try...but no promises" She looked hurt when he said that but did't say nothing else. They said nothing else to one another and she just set in his arms for a while looking out the window and then finally fell asleep.

_Am i falling for her? I can't, what about juilie? Get over it knuckles shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead shes dead. God im losing it,im drowning in death._ He gently rested rouges head on the arm of the couch while he got up being sure not to awake her and then he looked down at her a momment "im sorry" he whispered and then he walked off to the bathroom locking the door. He stood there looking in the mirror and he could'nt hold it back any longer, the tears begain to roll down his checks and he could' nt hold the pain much longer , he smashed the mirrior and grabed one of the shards off the floor and it was cutting his hand up but he did'nt care, He held the glass to his wrist and thats when he heard someone frantically knocking at the door "knuckles? please open the door" "i...i will in the minute" She heard him in there sobbing and there was a few specks of glass on the floor that seemd to have flew from under the bathroom door. Knuckles pressed the glass down into his skin and watch the blood rise to the wound _what the f am i doing? _He snaped out of the trama and climbed to his feet his wrist gushing blood evrywhere _f what am i going to tell her i cant let her see me like this! _He grabed the tile off the rack and wraped around his wrist and applied pressure to it, "knuckles are you okay?" "uh yea im just nausiated or something" _Sht think knux thiiiiink! ok i uh i hit my head on the mirror no wait, that sounds dumb, i saw mario? haha good one! I slept walk? yea yea thats good! she'll never buy that sht ...damnit... "_uh yea er" He opend the door with his arm behind him and walked toward the bed getting in it" well goodnight im going to sleep" She looked at the trail of blood drops he left behind him and tilted her head oddly. "Knuckles...why are you bleeding?" He looked down at his wrist under the cover and saw where the blood had soaked through the towel. _Busted, uh yea gah_. Rouge set on the edge of the bed with her head down " knuckles ..." she whisperead under her breath. He set there a momment studying her face and then everythingbegain to start looking hazy like when he passed out the time before when he was drunk "uhh god im dizzy---" and then he fainted. Rouges eyed widened and she jumped up off the bed "oh my god! knuckles!" She started shaking him and then pulled back the covers and saw his wrist sliced up "knuckles what the fk!" she jumped up there with him and started to apply pressure to his wrist. and he finally came back somewhat "huh?" " why the hell did youi cut yourself, you promised me that you would''nt do anything stupid!" He jerked his head up at her wide awake now " i don't know why i did it, fing stupid i guess, chill out iv got this" he got up and kinda stumbled for a momment and the room blurrd together _why the hell did i cut myself? i feel like some little suicidal bitch, i knew i shoulda went for the window, no well maybe i have something new to live for._

He finally got the deep wound to stop bleeding and he set there again smoking another cigarette. "i can't belive you did that" " it was an impulse mistake, it wont happen again" he mumbled. he looked up at her with sorrow in his eyes "im sorry i really am, sometimes i wonder if you should have ever met me, i feel like i make you misrable, yet another burdan to you" "No your not, i care for you i really do" While discussing this there was a loud electracal snaping noise and then the whole room went black. " o great let me guess mario, shadow or kirby or some other dumb fk after these emeralds" The door flew open and knuckles spun around and saw a dark figure with green eyes open the drawer to the nightstand stand then turn around and walked back out chuckling to himself , shutting the door quietly behind him. "sonic?" knuckles called after the firgure but they did'nt respond "who was that" rouge asked in a hushed voice. "i don't know" "i...i left the emeralds in the nightstand" she mumbled "HUH?" o no...no..fk no" Knuckles took off after the misterios figure and looked out the window on the way after him to see a huge air craft or somesort with what looked like a cat? or a fox or something drivng it. _They can't get away _He took off running downstairs and out side to meet the take off of the ship with a small little robot looking guy hanging onto the side climbing in "heheheheh" he laughed as he was waving bye " HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" knuckles yelled at him as they took off _gee knux what good is that doing_. The ship took off at the speed of light. "was that eggman?" rouge said standing behind him. " i don't know, iv never even seen eggman" "well did you see who was driving it?" "yea it was a fox or cat of some sort" "OOO that was one of eggmans new sidekicks that shadow had discribed" "what are you doing out here?" sonic stood behind them all droopy eyed from sleeping "and what was all the comotion about?" "well to start with the emeralds have been stolen again---- knuckles begain " all but this one " Rouge stood there witha smile holding one up from her purse. Knuckles starts feeling an over bearing feeling of dread come over him as he sees the ship take offand then out of n o where a large fat hand is resting on his shoulder in a white glove, he jumps and turns around really fast to see mario standing there " whoa what the hell do you want?" " you know knuckles i can help you if you like, i can do anything" he says with wide smile." iv gone from heaven's clouds to the firey pits of hell conquring all evil" Knuckles some how got gullible and became entranced by all this _wow maybe he really can help me _" so this little space ship thats flying off as we speak is nothing to me, all you have to do is get me that one diamond" Knuckles eyes grew even wider and he turned and started walking toward sonic and rouge " hey rouge, can i see that emerald a mintute" he asked blankly. She turned to see a wide eyed knuckles with his hand held out, she cocked her eyebrow and asked suspiciously "why?" "because mario said he could help me" while saying this he pointed over at mario. She tilted her head slitly to see mario standing there staring up at the ship and before she relizes it knuckles has snatched the emerald and took off running toward mario and she screams 'KNUCKLES WHAT THE F ARE YOU DOING!" Mario then pulls out a flut and grins wickedly and tuts it. After that thr ground begins to treamble and they all look up to see a huge white tonado coming toward them. Knuckles looks over at mario which has his arms extended in the air and waving them wildly. Knuckles says outloud to himself as the tornado pulls them up "ohhh sht iv made a biiiiig mistake"


	6. a MAJOR mistake

'I CAN'T FUCKING BELIVE HE DID THAT!" rouge shricks at the top of her lungs. Soinc sighs with disppointment and adds" i know" And then he pulls out a little black book and writes knuckles name in it "he seemed like such a nice little fellow to"

Knuckles awoke in field of..._mushrooms! Whats this? _He looked around and it was a large field with mushrooms everywhere _i don't remember coming here _"rouge?...sonic?...tails?...anybody?" "time to get going...we have a long day a head of us" He looked up to see a stern face mario "how did i get here? and wheres everyone else?" Knuckles looked down at his left wrist and that recaped everything, _how stupid was I? shes never going to forgive me for this, the one thing i had left to live for, and iv fked her over, good going knux, good going,...i wonder if these mushrooms are smokable._ He jumped to his feet and relised he was starving (he had'nt ate in about a week) _hmm not much of a choice _he grabed one of the mushrooms and started to eat on it _mmm taste like chicken _he though sarcastically to himself " i would'nt do that if i where you" "ahh shut up, your just a plumber what do you know anyway?" He was bitter towards mario for brainwashing him lastnight. _I must be pretty stupid, sht for brains...was i drunk, maybe it was the loss of blood, i was deceived and now im going to be hated for it, he's not going to try to help me,he just wanted that emerald iv got to keep on the low that i know of his planes. "_so mario, where are we at" "yoshis island"

Rouge walked down the street with tail and sonic following her _god maybe i should just quit, i promise to help him and this is what he does hrmm some way to thank someone, i can't belive i let myself fall for him, that was'nt like him to be so stupid, he usually keeps his gaurd up better than that, maybe it was the loss of blood, making him tipsy? whatever it is he's totally fked up the planes of getting the emeralds back, can i trust him now? there was something wrong, i don't get it there had to be that wont like him, he don't even like mario. _While drowning in her thoughts she heard sonic and tails arguing about something "would you 2 just shut up already!" she snaped at both of them. "well tell him to take knuckles name out of that book" tails whined. "hes a traitor" sonic yelled back at him. " he was delutional, he did'nt know what he was doing" rouge said to him " i was with him lastnight i should know" he was contiplaiting on something" "what runnign away with mario? sonic mumbled " no he ...he had slit his wrist last night, i think maybe it was the loss of blood" "your trying to tell me he's suicidal?" "no sht" she said in a annoyed tone. "we've got to get him back...he might be our only chance on getting thoes emeralds and stoping this madness, i mean he was the one that was raised around them and all" "what if he wonts to stay on marios side" sonic queationed. "He wont, i know he wont." "yea if he don't go jump off a cliff or something before we find him" sonic said laughing but rouge and tails just glared at him."what?"

Knuckles followed behind mario and everything started looking funny to him. Mario for some odd reason started looking uhhhhhh green and the mushrooms where starting to grow taller" what the fk is happening" He stumbled behind mario, feeling the buz of the strooms, _this feels worse than the vodka, i atleast fainted with that_. They fianlly came up on about 20 large pipes that had a huge cartoonish sighs that said WARP ZONE 1 WARP ZONE 2 and soon on. Knuckles busted laughing " what the fk is this, is this s joke man or what" Mario pointed to the third pipe" that one is the one we need to jump down" MArio did'nt say nothign else but just climbed into the huge green pipe. "uh mario?" Knuckles climbed down the pipe behind him, but then all of a sudden he sliped down and when flying through the dar pipe and onto the ground at the other end."Whoa! talk about an adrinline rush" knuckles mumbled. The room was dark and...smells like sht! "What the fk man, don' tell me we're in a fking sewrey" "well that pipes did'nt exactly lead to the kitchen you know" "uhhhhhhh it fking stinks in here" 'well your going to have to be patient cuz iv got to unscrew to toillet you know, you may as well make yourself confy cuz this is going to take a while." mario said wirh a smirk.

Later on that nite rouge laid on the couch tossing and turning _great no sleep tonite, i wonder where he's at right now , no telling with mario, either way he's screwed up the whole plan of getting the emrelds. this sucks, and im getting nothing done by just trying to sleep. _She crawled off the couch with a sigh and squirmed thruough her purse to find her cellphone _wait he still has it, that nite he was trying to hide from mario i gave it to him, yea and he ends up running off with him, how twisted, well maybe i could call him on it. _She went to go attemtp to call him on the motels phone.

While standing around impatiently waitning for mario to "unscrew" the toilet something started vibrating in his pocket _Whoa what the hell, _He reached in his pocket to find rouges cellphone _damn i forgot to give it back to her. _He turned and looked at mario and made sure he wont looking then he sliped off in the darkness to answer the phone" hello" he whispered. On the other end of the line rouge shouted back at him "Knuckles where the hell are you at! " "That my dear i don't fucking know. I am sure of one thing however. I am way up in the sky in the spaceship. But as far as what sky in what world i can't help you with that. You know about as much as i do. rouge shoutes "Like hell i do! you've had this planed the whole time have'nt you you sneaky son of a bitch!. "knuckles starts crying he don't really know what to say at this point he feels as if everything he would say would sound cheap and fake and untrue even though he knows the truth or does he?. Just stop with the fking pitty party knuckles! rouge says " what is done is done and can't be undone. Now the only thing i can think of is to..." "Whats that! mario says are you as stupid as you look knuckles!". You want to get us killed or something dumbass! i'll keep that till we get out of here. Mario takes the cell and puts it in his pocket It makes a loud cracking sound as he walks off Mario laughs and says" to bad " _Sht there goes my escpe, how were they going to get up here anyway. _Mario goes back to the pipe and starts to crawl up it but then turns back to knuckles" just wait here, i don't want you fking things up, so just stay here with your mouth closed and if you get hungry im sure you can find some snacks laying around" he says with a laugh and then jumps up the pipe.

On the other end of the line knuckles was whining about something and she shouts back at him " Just stop with the fking pitty party knuckles!" _damn im tired of him whining, i know hes been through a lot but come on _ "what is done is done and can't be undone. Now the only thing i can think of is to find out where you are and i can send sonici and tails to get you" While saying this she hears mario yelling something in the backgrown and then the call is diconnected great _what if i caused him to get killed or something, "_good going" she mumbles to herself and then goes to wake up sonic and tails. Whne turns the lite on in there eyes sonic says "heeeey! can't a hedgehog get any sleep around here!" "Well i got in touch with knuckles, its seems as if he's in soem space ship somewhere or another" When she says this Tails eyes pop open and he springs out of bed and runs out the door ."hey buddy where you goign!" sonic shouts behind him. He looks over at rouge and shrugs his shoulders " i dunno, he must be on to something, mean while ima go fix me soemthin to eat" sonic says with a big silly grin. " we don't have time for you to set around and stuff your gut, looks like you could miss a few meals anyway" she snaps back at him sarcastically. He sonic looks down at his belly snd rubs it"w ell that can't be helped now can it rouge" Then he walks off to the kitchen without looking back.

Up from the toilet pops mario! the world famous plumber! He stands there looking at the toilet water thinking about how he's going to complete his mission _hmm wel first of all blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah_ _blah blah blah blah_ Then he looks up and nodd his head and walks off. Mario walks through a large room filled with wepons and bombs. _Damn we must be ready for world war 3 here, i know where to come and get my sht for now on._ He wonders through the dark rooms what seems to be about 30 to 45 mins and then he fianly reaches a large door that says CAPTAINS QUARTERS.

**new characters! remeber ratchet and clank? well here they are! **

Ratchet sets in front of a huge computer monitor scanning data and clank looks over at him and says "ya know i really think she digs me!" "whatever man, you think every chick likes you" "well did you see the way she was checking my----" Theres a small knock at the door that causes ratchet and clank to jerks there heads up in the direction of the door. "did you hear something?" ratchet ask clank."um well yea, but i don't know how that is possible because the secreaty system is at full state and even the likes of a small fly would set that bitch off..." The knock happens again and louder this time. Ratchet mubles "gageatron's cheap sht"and grabs his Deadlocked laser gun and opens the door. "Prepare to die intruder!". "Hey hold up just a sec ! " clank shouts. Mario looks at them both and smiles and says "itsa me Mario!" in his tinyest child like voice. "Mario? why are you here?. And better yet how in the hell did you get up here " Ratchet says. Mario just stands there and says nothing he points towrds the back of the ship shakeing his head. "What? whats back there!" Ratche yells." Is it something bad?". Mario nods and .Ratchet & Clank looks at each other. "This sounds bad" Ratchet says. "indeed it does if mario got abord without us knowing god knows who eles could be up here" Clank says. Ratchet looks at mario. "Say mario i've heard good things about you man. You are soposed to be a world class hero and all that. Do you think you could do me and my buddy clank a big faver?". Mario looks at them like "and what may that be my fine gullable friend?"." Could you maybe stand watch over our ship while me and clank go check things out". Mario nods gleefully Thanks man Ratchet says. Ratchet & clank walks off but before the door shuts all the way Ratchet sticks his big odd looking head back in the door. Say man i allmost forgot be sure to keep and eye out on thoes Emeralds they are right under the seat there. Mario peeps out the door to make sure the over sized rat and his little walking tin can friend is gone. And so they are. The first thing mario does is looks under the seat and gets the bag of magic rocks. He squals like a greedy little fat girl when he gets them. "time to go" He begins out the window, but then he turns back to the control panal, he nerrows his eyes and turns the shio directly toward a huge medior and grabs a few of the hightech weapons "now its time to go" and out the window he goes.

Knuckles sat in the dark smelly room by himself _i wonder how much longer its going to be, _He then looks up out the small window infont of him and sees a small fat figure flying by waving _no NO that can't be mario! _It is him and knuckles screams at the top of his lungs "NOOO YOU LOUSY BASTARD! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIIIS!" He turns and smiles at him with that fake plasterd smile and waves once again. "ARHGGG!" He hits the side of the ship with his fist causing a small dint and thats when he hears someone over him talking and he silences himself and his anger.


End file.
